Cologne
by Haytar96
Summary: Tony smells good! hahaha! Short Pepperony oneshot! Oh and some shout outs! :D


**(A/N Ok soooo I got this idea from my story you're Never alone…the whole Cologne thing…I thought it was funny and ya… Short cute Pepperonyfic…and yes I know I need to update my other stories…I don't own IMAA…which sucks but hey! That's life!)**

Tony tinkered on his armor when Pepper walked in; she wandered over to the young genius and hopped up on his work table. "Hey Tony!" she greeted happily, Tony glanced up and smiled at the redhead "Hey Pep…" he said and got back to work. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments until the armory door hissed open and Rhodey walked in. When the door opened a light breeze wafted over towards Tony and Pepper. Pepper sniffed the air and smiled dreamily "Tony…are you wearing cologne?" she asked sighing, Tony looked up from his work again and smirked "Ya…I always do…" he said chuckling at Pepper's random question. Pepper quietly sniffed the air again "Old spice…I didn't know you wore old spice…" she said with a smile, Tony laughed and Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You just notice this now? How long have we known each other?" he asked laughing.

Pepper sighed "We've known each other for two years…and yes I've just noticed. I don't just go up to people and sniff them…" she said and laughed. Tony put down his tools and spread his arms  
"go ahead…" he said with a grin, Pepper burst out laughing and stopped when she noticed Tony was serious. "You're serious?" she asked giggling and Tony nodded, she hopped off the work table and gave Tony a hug burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Oh my god…stuff's like freaking catnip!" she said her voice muffled. Rhodey made a gagging noise and practically ran out of the armory passing Howard on the way. Howard stood in the doorway and curiously watched his son and Pepper.

Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and buried his own nose into the redhead's hair. "You smell like Lilies…" he whispered and Pepper laughed. Tony pulled back and smiled "Hey…I'll stop working if you watch a movie with me." He said and Pepper grinned, "Wow…really?" she asked smiling wide. Tony nodded and put away his armor and Pepper's jaw dropped and she gasped dramatically "Wow I'm impressed!" she teased. Tony rolled his eyes but smirked, he gently pushed Pepper towards one of the airplane chairs. He pulled up a list of movies on the large computer and gestured for Pepper to pick one; the redhead smiled and scanned the movies for the one she wanted.

Pepper selected the movie 'Die Hard' and smiled; Tony sighed happily and sat next to her. He grabbed the blanket from the top of the chair and covered them both, "Computer turn off the lights." Tony said and the light clicked off. The movie started and Pepper sighed contently "Love you Pep…" Tony whispered. Pepper smiled and quickly kissed Tony on the lips, "Love you too…" she whispered back and settled her head back onto Tony's chest. The young genius smiled and held Pepper closer. Howard grinned and walked out of the armory whistling a tune.

**(A/N Ok this didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too…but review anyway? Please and thank you! Oh and I want to make some shout outs!**

***clears throat***

**PercyJacksonLover14-I want to thank you for always reviewing! It makes me happy to see your reviews and your stories! Keep up being amazing! :D**

**SilverPedals1402- You are completely freaking incredible! Your stories are just amazing and you're amazing an person! You always review and the reviews keep me writing! Thank you! :D**

**POTTSXSTARK (Alice) - You're an AWESOME SAUSE writer! XD I love yours stories and I love your reviews! Thank you so so so sooooo much! **

**Gabetjara-You always give me super awesome and positive reviews and I wanted to say thank you! :D **

**Guests- All of you who don't have an FFN account and review anyway you are Just awesome! Thank you soooo much! :D**

**And to you all I wanted to say thank you again for reading my stories and always reviewing! And thank you for always putting up with my requests! ;) I just wanted to get all of that out!Love you all! **

**Keep reading…**

**Keep writing…**

**Keep dreaming…**

**Haytar96**


End file.
